Love (Letter) Story
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: A - Z Setiap huruf itu mewakili sepenggal masa lalu Heiji dan Kazuha. Hari itu, saat mereka bermain petak umpet bersama sahabat mereka, di tempat sempit yang mereka jadikan persembunyian, mereka mengenang 26 kisah suka duka masa lalu mereka/ Dai 1-shō Ame Ketika 'hujan' mempertemukan mereka/ HeiKazu story [warning inside]/


MEITANTEI CONAN © AOYAMA GOSHO

Love (Letter) Story © Toyama Ichiru

Warning: HeiKazu multichap pertama, AU, typo, OoC, Don't Like? Don't Read!

PS: saat muncul kalimat "Love Letter Story" ditengah cerita, itu artinya kenangan masa lalu dimulai

.

.

*~::..** Dai 1-shō**..::~*

Ame

–_Ketika 'hujan' mempertemukan mereka_

_._

_._

Hari ini Heiji dan Kazuha mengundang Shinichi, Ran, Saguru, Akako, Kaito dan Aoko untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Hattori di Osaka. Acara yang akan mereka adakan adalah reuni. Ya, mereka akan bereuni. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun sejak mereka berpencar setelah SMA. Jangan ditanya betapa terkenalnya mereka sekarang, mereka adalah mahasiswa unggulan yang dibanggakan di Jepang, terutama Shinichi dan Heiji.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shinichi. Tak lama setelah mereka tiba di Osaka, Kazuha, Ran, Aoko, dan Akako langsung menyiapkan makan siang. Kebetulan sekali rumah itu tengah kosong jadi mereka semua bisa bebas bermain di dalamnya.

"Selesaikan makan siang dulu," celetuk Kaito semangat sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Mereka semua setuju, acara makan siang itu pun dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa mereka. Berbagai cerita menarik mereka tuangkan pada satu sama lain.

Acara makan siang itu bahkan berlangsung selama lebih dari 1 jam, dan semua itu didominasi oleh pembicaraan reuni yang menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Aoko setelah mereka membereskan meja makan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet," suara bocah Kaito menyahut cepat. Begitu semangat ia keluarkan gagasannya itu. Entahlah, sampai kapanpun sikap bocah tak akan hilang dari anak itu. Tapi, siapa sangka ide itu justru disambut meriah oleh yang lainnya.

Saguru terpilih sebagai penjaga. Dengan semangatnya ia menghitung dari satu sampai seratus sementara yang lainnya bersembunyi.

(...)

(...)

Kazuha mulai panik, semua sahabatnya sudah berkeliaran di rumah kediaman Hattori yang besar ini dan mereka semua juga sudah menemukan tempat bersembunyi mereka masing-masing. Oh Tuhan, Kazuha semakin panik saat hitungan Saguru telah mencapai angka delapan puluh.

Oke, Kazuha akan memilih tempat persembunyian secara acak. Dan tempat yang ia pilih sungguh.. hm... ekstrem? Ya, tempat pilihannya adalah kamar Heiji. Hal yang lebih hebat adalah saat ia hendak memasuki lemari kamar itu, sesuatu telah menariknya masuk. Begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba, bahkan Kazuha tak dapat menyerukan jeritan pelan kekagetannya.

"Ssshh..." Desisan seseorang menggelitik telinga Kazuha. Jujur saja kalau saja Kazuha tidak mendengar desisan itu, orang yang sekarang mengurung tubuhnya dalam pelukan ini akan babak belur di tangannya. Orang itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di perut Kazuha, sedang tangan kirinya membekap mulut Kazuha agar tidak bersuara.

Saat orang itu yakin Kazuha tak akan bersuara, bekapan itu terlepas.

"Heiji?" bisik Kazuha sambil menoleh ke belakang. Walaupun Heiji hanya bisa terlihat samar wajahnya karena gelapnya lemari itu, tapi Kazuha sangat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Heiji.

"Shh... diam saja, kita bersembunyi di sini," desis Heiji. Kazuha mengangguk mantap. Tapi, ruang dalam lemari itu sungguh terbatas, membuat Kazuha harus mencari posisi yang nyaman di pangkuan Heiji sekaligus membuat laki-laki itu tak kerepotan dengan keberadaannya.

Setelah menemukan posisi ternyaman bagi mereka, kegiatan tunggu menunggu pun terjadi. Diamlah yang menjadi teman mereka berdua sekarang, juga kegelapan remang yang jahil menyelimuti mereka.

"Sht!" Kazuha tersentak saat Heiji berbisik di telinganya.

"_Nani_**[1]**?" tanya Kazuha berbisik.

"Hm... Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu?" Ah.. ternyata Heiji ingin membuat interaksi bisikan untuk menghilangkan perasaan bosan yang menghantuinya.

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Pikiran Kazuha mengambang saat Heiji membalas pertanyaan itu dengan dehaman pelan. Ia mulai berpikir, menggali ingatannya yang tersembunyi di sudut otaknya. Mencari berkas kenangan mengenai masa lalunya bersama Heiji dulu.

"Ingatlah, saat hujan turun di tempat penitipan anak di sebelah benteng Osaka."

.

.

..::*~Love (Letter) Story~*::..

.

.

Gadis mungil itu menggigil. Selembar selimut yang melingkari tubuhnya ternyata tak bisa menyingkirkan sejumput rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Seorang perempuan yang berprofesi menjadi seorang pengasuh di tempat penitipan anak itu, Jody Starling, sekarang tengah menemani gadis kecil itu.

"Kazuha-_chan_, kau kedinginan?" tanya pengasuh itu lembut, Kazuha menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Gemelutuk giginya sudah menandakan tingkat kedinginan gadis mungil itu telah mencapai maksimal. Akhirnya dengan sangat khawatir sang pengasuh mulai memeluk tubuh Kazuha sebagai penghangat.

"_Nee-san_**[2]**, kenapa hanya anak itu yang dipeluk?" Jody dan si gadis kecil, Kazuha menoleh, menatap seorang bocah laki-laki berkulit gelap yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya ngambek pada sang pengasuh.

"Lho? Kenapa Heiji-_kun_ marah? Ayo sini." Jody menarik tubuh sang bocah laki-laki, Heiji hingga bocah itu terduduk di paha kirinya, sedangkan Kazuha di paha kanannya. Bocah laki-laki itu akhirnya merasa adil, jadi ia tak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi ngambek dan justru tersenyum terus.

"Aku Hattori Heiji, kau siapa?" celetuk Heiji sambil meraih tangan Kazuha. "Wah.. tanganmu dingin sekali," lanjut Heiji kaget. Kazuha hanya menatap Heiji sendu dan membiarkan bocah itu menggosok tangannya, memberikan kehangatan nyaman pada dirinya.

"Aku Toyama Kazuha," jawab Kazuha pelan diantara gemelutuk gigi-giginya. Heiji menautkan alis tak nyaman.

"_Nee-san_, biarkan aku dan Kazuha main sama-sama. _Nee-san_ boleh pergi kok." Entah kenapa nada bicara Heiji pada Jody jadi terkesan mengusir, tapi melihat kepedulian Heiji terhadap Kazuha membuat senyuman jahil tak lepas dari bibir Jody. Perlahan, Jody menurunkan kedua anak kecil itu di lantai dan mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Heiji lembut sambil menangkup wajah Kazuha. Tubuh gadis mungil itu dingin sekali, jadi Heiji dengan terpaksa duduk di sebelahnya, menempelkan lengan mereka dan menyatukan selimut mereka agar saling melingkari tubuh keduanya. Lalu, tangan Heiji mulai menggosok tangan Kazuha kembali agar mereka dapat mengalirkan sedikit rasa hangat.

"_Arigatou_**[3]**," lirih Kazuha pelan sambil tersenyum. Oh... siapa sangka senyuman itu dapat membuat wajah Heiji bersemu malu.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Heiji. Kazuha melirik Heiji.

"_Watashi no otoo-san_**[4]**," jawab Kazuha lirih.

"He... aku juga ayahku," jawab Heiji tenang. "Eh? Kau takut petir?" tanya Heiji dan entah kebetulan atau apa petir tiba-tiba terlihat dan gemuruh guntur mulai bergema. Refleks, Kazuha memeluk leher Heiji karena takut. Tak lama setelah itu, tak ada lagi kilatan menyilaukan dan gemuruh guntur itu. Dengan malu-malu Kazuha melepas pelukannya. Kazuha mengagguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Heiji sebelumnya dan itu ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Heiji. "Tenang saja, Hattori Heiji ini akan melindungimu." Seketika itu juga semburat merah begitu jahil muncul di pipinya.

"Kazuha/Heiji!" Kazuha dan Heiji menoleh, dua orang laki-laki dewasa tengah berlari menuju mereka dengan pakaian yang basah.

"Lho? Ketua Hattori?" sahut salah satu dari mereka.

"Toyama, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" yang lain ikut menyahut, lalu mereka tiba-tiba tertawa pelan. Hal itu sukses membuat Kazuha dan Heiji mengernyit bingung, apa yang lucu dari hal itu? Sebenarnya Kazuha ingin segera berlari menuju laki-laki bernama Toyama, yang sangat jelas adalah ayahnya, tapi tangan hangat Heiji yang menahannya membuatnya betah untuk berada di sebelah bocah itu.

"Kalau tidak ada hujan aku tidak akan menemuimu, lho," celetuk Heiji. Kazuha mengernyit bingung dan hal itu hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Heiji.

Kazuha tersentak pelan saat tangan Heiji mulai menariknya untuk berdiri. Heiji membawanya menuju dinding. Bocah itu menarik dua buah kursi dan mulai mengajak Kazuha untuk menaiki kursi itu. Kazuha sendiri hanya bisa menurut sambil sesekali melihat ayahnya yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang.

Ah, ternyata Heiji ingin melihat hujan di luar lewat jendela. Dan ia ingin Kazuha ikut melihatnya. Dasar anak kecil, akan hal seperti ini pun selalu tertarik. Tapi, melihat jutaan tetes hujan yang membanting bumi di luar sana memang menjadi pemandangan menarik bagi mereka. Tetes air itu jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi dan tiupan angin, lalu mulai membaur dengan kubangan di tanah. Wajar saja mereka tertarik.

"Kenapa kalau tidak ada hujan kau tidak akan menemuiku?" tanya Kazuha pelan sambil menatap Heiji, ia sedari tadi bertanya-tanya dengan kalimat Heiji. Dan Heiji kembali membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Soalnya aku kasihan padamu. Tadi tubuhmu bergetar terus karena kedinginan, ternyata kau juga takut dengan petir. Makanya, aku ingin mendekatimu dan menemanimu. Lagipula, wajahmu juga cantik. Hehe... jadi aku suka," entah mengapa kesan 'cengengesan' muncul di wajah Heiji saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Kazuha memerah malu.

"Dasar bocah, masih kecil sudah pintar merayu." Heiji tersentak pelan saat mendengar kalimat itu dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat ke udara. Cepat, bocah itu meronta minta dilepaskan. Ia semakin meronta hebat saat pegangan tangannya dengan Kazuha terlepas, tapi saat itu juga tubuh Kazuha ikut diangkat oleh ayahnya.

"Wah, kau sudah punya teman ya," sahut ayah Kazuha. Kazuha hanya diam dan memeluk leher ayahnya.

"Kazuha-_chan_, Heiji ini jahil, jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengannya," celetuk orang yang menggendong Heiji.

"Ayah apa-apaan, sih?" jengkel Heiji sambil memukul kepala ayahnya itu.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar," sang ayah tak kalah kesal dan mulai memelototi Heiji. Kazuha hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Heiji dan ayahnya.

"Kazuha, biarpun konyol dan menyeramkan, tapi dia ini ayahku dan kelak aku pasti akan lebih hebat darinya," celetuk Heiji sambil menunjuk ayahnya malas.

"Eh?" sahut Kazuha bingung.

"Ayahku ini detektif, dan aku ingin jadi _lebih_ hebat darinya."

"Ayah temannya ayah Heiji?" tanya Kazuha pada ayahnya.

"Ya, Ayah anak buah ayah Heiji," balas ayah Kazuha lembut. Kazuha terdiam sesaat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan jadi anak buah Heiji nanti," sahut Kazuha tiba-tiba dengan semangat. Hal itu sukses mendatangkan tawa dari mulut ayahnya dan ayah Heiji. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Heiji dan Kazuha mengepalkan tangan mereka dan mengangkatnya tinggi sambil membulatkan mulut mereka. "Osshh..."

Suara itu memang kecil, tapi semangatnya cukup untuk mengalahkan gemuruh hujan di luar.

.

.

..::*~Ame~*::..

.

.

"Aku ingat!" celetuk Kazuha tiba-tiba. Cepat-cepat Heiji membekap mulut gadis itu sebelum ia membongkar tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Sshh... pelankan suaramu," desis Heiji. Kazuha mengangguk kuat dan segera Heiji melepas bekapan itu.

"Aku ingat, saat kita masih berumur 8 tahun, kan?" tanya Kazuha. Heiji mengangguk mantap dengan sebuah senyuman. Cekikikan pelan yang mereka buat menandakan betapa senangnya mereka mengingat masa lalu itu, masa dimana mereka masih menjadi bocah polos yang tertarik akan segala hal.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan 'hujan' itu," kata Kazuha lembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika tak ada hujan hari itu, Heiji tak akan menemuiku, kan?"

.

.

..::*~To Be Continued~*::..

.

Pojok Tangisan Author:

[1] Nani: Apa?

[2] Nee-san: Kakak perempuan

[3] Arigatou: Terima kasih

[4] Watashi no otoo-san: Ayahku.

.

Mina-sama, genki desuka?

Wokeh... HeiKazu multichap pertama, semoga kakak-kakak suka. Ini temanya mungkin udah klise yah, menggunakan alfabet sebagai media bercerita. Tapi, saya menggunakannya dengan cara berbeda. Kalau biasanya author akan menjelaskan ceritanya secara langsung, maka saya akan menceritakannya dalam bentuk flashback. Hehe... gimana? Adakah yang tertarik dengan fic ini? Semoga ada yah. Kalau tertarik tolong tunggu chapter depan yah :D

Dan oh, judul chapter pertama adalah Ame yg artinya hujan.

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be update soon

Regards,

Toyama Ichiru

*Wednesday, July 17th 2013 – 23:59*


End file.
